


Dirty Laundry

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Lesbian Character, Long Shot, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Beca could never imagine on her annual late night trips to the laundromat that she'd run in to the love of her life. But of course, that's exactly what happened.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in drafts forever now. Enjoy.

Beca had shoved open the door to the empty laundromat with the basket of clothes in her small arms. She cursed under her breath feeling the edge of the door close against her ankle. As she walked to the washer, she kept mentally cursing herself out. She had come here so many times before and the door always did that. Why she never learned? Beca didn't know. 

The laundry basket was dropped onto the floor before opening the circle door. As always it was darks first, lights second. Lately it had been extra laundry on her because Amy had moved back in. She had a bad experience with a boyfriend, so Beca helped her leave and move back in with her. 

Usually, Beca didn't mind. She actually really didn't. Her new apartment that now resided in Manhattan had been a bit lonely. She had gotten a cat and a few fish to live in the fish tank. But, even with that it felt lonely. So to have Amy living with her was a blessing in disguise. 

But, Amy had been down in the dumps. Which Beca completely understood because she was the same way about a year ago when Chloe moved out. Amy had basically taken Beca under her wing and brought her back into the real productive world. So Beca only saw it was fair to help her the same way she helped Beca. 

Though that came with Amy's drunken phone calls, hangovers, crying sessions, and sleepless nights due to Amy's loud karaoke. And lately Amy had actually been spending each night out. Beca argued against it telling her that wouldn't make the pain go away. But Amy was an adult. Beca couldn't tell her what to do. 

So with Amy out almost each night then sleeping all day? Beca had been picking up after them. She was the one keeping up with the cleaning and all of the laundry. She was quick to learn thought the laundromat at two after midnight was the best time because she was alone. 

She was alone with only the sound of the buzzing lights, faded sound of a late night TV show, and the sound of her clothes being washed then dried. It was practically the perfect time to be in her own head or just get lost reading a magazine. 

Yet tonight was a a bit different. Because Beca wasn't the only one here on this summer night. There was someone else watching their clothes be swirled around in the washer across from her. Beca hadn't noticed her until she was throwing her own clothes into the washer. 

Her eyes had caught a blonde faced away from her. She only saw the back of her head and the back of her red leather jacket. If Beca felt nice, she would have made a joke about how it sucked having to do laundry here. But she decided that keeping to herself was best for tonight. 

She shut the door to the washer before putting the money in. Her fingers hit the buttons to start it before it started to move in that familiar circle. With a slight sigh of annoyance, she had picked back up her laundry basket before walking over to the plastic blue chairs that were lined up against the wall. The old small plasma TV mounted up on the wall above the vending machines was across from it. 

Beca had put down her basket down by the chair she would be sitting at. Her eyes had caught it next to table full of old and torn magazines. She had read most of them already over the past few weeks. But of course they wouldn't update them. The blue plastic chair had a crack in the back of the seat. Sharpie markings of initials and curses beside it. 

Shaking off the annoyance of the run down decors, she had made her way over to the vending machine full of sodas. A vending machine of snacks and pain medicine beside it. But, she only needed a soda for the caffeine to keep awake. Her eyes scanned the options until she saw the Dr Pepper one. Thankfully not diet this time like it was before. 

Her fingers pushed in the quarters before she had paid enough to have the soda can enter behind the door. As her hand was reaching down to grab it, she heard the other woman's phone start to ring. Again though, that didn't spark anything in her. She just looked up at the TV as she opened the can. Slowly stepping back to her seat. It was some late nigh TV show with a guest she didn't recognize. 

"At the laundromat since my washer and dryer are still not fixed. How is your night?" 

She was about to sit down and take a sip from the soda when she froze. Her mouth fell a bit open as she slowly looked over at the blonde. Beca's heart started to thump pretty hard against her chest. Like it was begging to be let free from it's cage. And her stomach had started swirling around feeling occasionally tugged at. 

There was only one thought running through her mind like a mantra and that was, 

"Chloe. That sounds just like Chloe" 

But no, that was ridiculous. Chloe did not live in Manhattan, for one. Two, Chloe definitely did not have blonde hair. So that couldn't be her at all. It just wouldn't make sense or be realistically possible. 

So she had forced herself to sit down and grab a magazine that resided on the table next to her. This time some Rolling Stones one with Nirvana on it. It was from years ago. Beca wondered why she didn't just take it to sell and make money off it. Not that anyone would notice it. 

She had taken another sip from the soda before placing it back on the table. Beca opened the magazine up to see the familiar articles about celebrities Beca didn't care about. Her mind slowly drifting from the woman a few steps away from her. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I have to get Amy's new number somehow. Heard she changed it" 

Beca felt that familiar shock feeling course through her again. She clenched onto the magazine and felt her teeth grit. She had to stop this because she was starting to feel like an insane woman. Though she knew she was already one. 

"Is she really?" She asked. "How do you know?" 

A few moments of silence before the woman started talking again. 

"Well uh, you inviting her? Because I can, if you want. I just, we haven't..." She stumbled on words. "I mean if I invite Amy and not her that's just...she'll know something is up"

Silence again for a few moments. 

"Yeah, I do. You know I do each day. I just, what would I say? 'Hey sorry for ditching you the last year, Beca' I mean.." 

Beca's head snapped up to look at the woman who was still facing away from her. Everything that this woman had said in the last few minutes confirmed Beca's fears. It was Chloe Beale. It had to be. From the usage of Amy's and Beca's name, how she sounded, how she talked. This was Chloe. 

"I should go, Aub. I have to take the laundry out in a few-" She was cut off. "No, it isn't that. I'll talk about her another time okay? I'm just, I'm not in the mood. Alright? Just, bye" And she put the phone down before hitting end. 

Beca shoved her face back in the magazine before the Chloe clone could turn around. Which, she did. The woman heard her footsteps moving closer and closer before she sat down just a few seats away from her. 

Beca knew she wasn't going to talk. She couldn't deal with having to walk away from Chloe or having Chloe leave her once more. Even if she knew when Chloe walked away it wasn't intentionally her fault. She was just moving in with her boyfriend. Maybe if Beca said something sooner, she would never be in this situation. 

This situation was something she never imagined a little over a year ago. If you asked Beca then if she would be hiding from her favorite person in the world? She would have said no. Hell, they would be here doing laundry together. She wouldn't be sitting seats apart from her either. 

Ruining her silence streak though was her phone. It started buzzing on the seat in her back pocket. She bit her lip pretty hard before putting the magazine on her lap and reaching for her phone. Her eyes never looked over the woman. She was too scared to see her. 

When she pulled her phone out though, she saw it was Amy. And if it wasn't 2 am on a Friday night, she wouldn't answer. But she had to because it was possible Amy was drunk and needed a ride home. 

"Yeah?" Beca said in a low tone. Her one hand resting on her face very awkwardly as she tried to cover it. 

"BECA!" Amy yelled out. "I am about to come home! Are you ready?" 

"Well I'm not there so.." Beca said. 

"Awe man! And I have a surprise for you!" 

"Which is?" 

"A monkey!" Amy said. 

Beca was silent before standing up to look outside. Usually she would take this outside, but the area she was in was known for a high crime rate. So really she would rather risk being caught by Chloe then some guy wanting to mug her. 

"Stuffed animal I'm hoping-"

"Nope! Real live monkey!" 

Beca let out a very, very, frustrated sigh. With others, this would be a joke. With Amy? This could be real. It had a very high possiblity of being real. 

"Amy, I swear to fucking God. I will kick you out of my apartment if you even bring a monkey in there-"

"Haven't you seen Ross on Friends?! He had one!" 

"Yes, sadly. I've seen Ross have one. But that's a TV show. This is real life. We can't have a monkey" Beca said. 

"But you have a cat! And two fish!" 

"That's completely different, Amy!" Beca yelled. 

If the woman behind her in the seat was Chloe, her cover was blown by now. She knew she was fucked either way in this scenario. 

"It's not-"

"Okay, Amy, no. Just, I swear-"

"I'll take care of him!" 

"No! You won't! You can barely take care of yourself and I'm not saying that to be a dick. If you haven't realized it I'm the one going to work, cleaning up the apartment and doing all the laundry. And the only reason I can't get mad at you is because you did the same for me last year and.." Beca ended her rant to realize Amy was drunk. Yelling at a drunk Amy wouldn't do anything. "Whatever. Bring the monkey back. I'm calling animal control the moment I get back though" She said before hanging up. 

She clenched her phone before running a hand through her hair. The woman didn't move though. Her feet felt glued to the floor as she just let her head fall down. 

The few seconds felt like hours. She didn't want to turn around, afraid of what she would see. But she was positive that the woman hadn't heard her because she hadn't said anything. And if that was the case then Beca was in the clear and she-

"So her break up doesn't sound any better.." The woman behind her said. 

"Shit" Beca thought to herself. 

Beca sighed even though she knew she was trapped. Her body tried to turn. But all she did was look a bit over her shoulder to see just the blonde hair and part of her arm. 

"Not nice to ease drop on stranger-"

"Oh drop it, Mitchell" Chloe Beale used the all too familiar nickname. 

Beca had just slightly shook her head in disbelief this could happen. She took forever to get over the idea that she fell in love with Chloe. Her life had been great lately. Lonely, but great. Her job was amazing and she had been more productive then anything. But now this. 

Yet when she found herself finally turning around? It seemed to be the best decision Beca had made, yet the worst. Chloe was sitting in a seat about five seats away from her own. The red leather jacket now discarded and sitting on the chair next to her. She had on a white muscle tee tank top that was a bit see through. Her blue Jean's complemented her toned legs. The sneakers were those same black under armor ones that Chloe always loved. 

But her outfit isn't what got Beca. It was the hair. The usual red flaming hair she was so used to seeing was now a bleached blonde. It was a bit shorter now too. Practically grazing Chloe's shoulders. It wasn't that Beca didn't like it. Chloe could pull anything off. But, she wasn't used to it. 

Chloe let a small smile rest on her lips. A chuckle so small and barely heard before replying. 

"Be grateful it isn't a donkey like that one time she threatened us.." Chloe said. 

"Don't give her any ideas" Beca quickly replied before sitting back down in her seat. 

They had been silent for a few moments. Both unsure on what to say next. Words use to flow so easily between the two. There was never even an off button on them when they were together. Now, it felt weird. Neither knew what to say. 

"So.." Beca said. "Blonde?" She asked; looking over at Chloe. 

"Uh, yeah" Chloe nodded and looked at Beca. "I guess when you go through a break up and dye your hair, it says, well more shows, that you've changed or whatever. Stacie talked me into it" 

"I can't believe you let Stacie talk to you into going blonde" Beca snickered. 

"Why?" Chloe asked. "Does it look bad?" She added. 

Beca shook her head before the words came out. 

"No," Beca said. "You could pull anything off" She shrugged. 

Chloe felt her face flame a burning red. She looked down at her crossed legs with the knee on the bottom bouncing rapidly. Anxiety flowed through her veins. She had zero clue what to say. This was a moment she feared and it came to life. Seeing Beca was something she had desired yet feared for so long. 

"Break up?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "I just got my own apartment down the street actually. I just moved out about two weeks ago" 

"Chicago, right?" 

"Who else would it be?" Chloe looked back at her. 

"I don't know," Beca shrugged. "Haven't seen you since you left so for all I know, you could have moved on to someone else.." 

"I know.." Chloe said. "But no, it was him. We were actually planning our wedding when we broke-"

"You were engaged?" Beca asked. 

Chloe swore she heard a voice crack in Beca's voice. 

"Sadly" Chloe replied. "Why did I ever say yes?" She let out a weak chuckle. 

"Why did you?" Beca asked. 

Chloe didn't expect that to leave Beca's lips. She stumbled on for words, trying to figure out what her reply could be. But the only thing that could leave her own lips was the truth. 

"Fear of being lonely" Chloe blurted. "I fell in love with someone, but I doubted we ever had a chance. So I decided that I needed to go to who I would have a shot with and..and I blew it" 

Beca was silent for a few moments. She let the words sink in and a few replies run through her mind. No idea on what could be the right words to say. But she had nothing to lose here. 

"You still in love with that person?" Beca asked. 

Chloe nodded. 

"I mean," Beca sighed. God, she hated this. She hated giving the woman she fell for so many years ago and still never had gotten completely over, love advice. But she knew that she probably wouldn't see her again too. "Sometimes in order to move on you gotta tell him. You can't just go blonde and think life will be better" 

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at that. God, she missed this. She missed having Beca to make her laugh even when she didn't want to. She missed just being near Beca or hearing her voice. Chloe missed this all. 

"Yeah, guess Stacie isn't always right huh?" Chloe asked. 

"Thought you learned that years ago, Beale" Beca said the once familiar nickname. 

"Guess not" Chloe shrugged. 

"So, who is it?" Beca asked. 

"Why are you at a laundromat at this hour? Don't you have work at eight?" Chloe quickly changed the subject. 

Beca raised an eyebrow. Chloe still had her work schedule memorized it seemed. That just made another swirl of emotions go through her. But she shook it off quickly to give her reply. 

"Eh, sleep when I'm dead. Laundry needs to be done and this is the only hour where nobody is here. Well, guess not tonight" She said. 

"You could just go even when people are here" Chloe said.

"Well no, then I get stuck talking" Beca shrugged. 

"But you're stuck talking right now.." Chloe pointed out. 

"It's you" Beca said. "Have I ever turned you away?" She asked. 

"Guess not" Chloe shyly smiled. 

"So, you going to tell me or not?" Beca asked. 

"Tell you what?" Chloe asked. 

"Who is it?" Beca repeated once more. 

Chloe was silent for a bit. Her teeth biting down on her inner cheek. She had diverted her eyes away from Beca to the television screen across from them. There was no way she could tell Beca who it was. Yet, she wanted to. 

She wanted to just blurt it out and run out of here if it went south. But, at the same time it felt too risky. Even if Chloe regretted herself not being the risk taker she thought she always was back in college. She settled for some guy who seemed safe instead of risking it with her best friend. 

"You don't want to tell-"

"I never said that" Chloe cut off. Never even bothering to look over at her. Her eyes remained locked to the screen. 

"Chlo," Beca sighed. "Sadly, I know everything about you and it's obvious you don't want to tell me" 

Chloe finally looked back over at Beca. She clenched her jaw a bit; figuring out her next words. 

"Everything?" Chloe asked. "You didn't even know I broke up with Chicago. You even questioned if it was Chicago-"

"You stopped talking to me when you left! How was I supposed to know?" Beca raised her voice. 

"Me?! It was you too, don't just blame me Beca!" Chloe raised her voice to the same volume as Beca's. 

"You could have made more of a fucking effort since you were the one who left" Beca snapped back.

It was obvious between the words and their volumes that there was tension. Both held grudges against each other for the last year. They had fallen out. But both blamed each other and themselves for it. Yet, neither wanted to admit how they were in the wrong. Which was just typical Beca and Chloe. 

When Beca and Chloe used to have arguments or fights back then? Neither wanted to admit to being wrong. It was occasional if one of them did. Usually it would just be snarky remarks and comments until they moved past it. 

Looking back on it, that wasn't a healthy way of dealing with anything. But it was also very rare that they ever had issues. If they did it was over something about The Bella's or who ate the last slice of pizza. Nothing too major. 

But this? Now this was something major. Something they had never experienced with one another or ever thought they would have to experience together. The air instantly felt heavy and thick. Both didn't know where to go from here. And luckily, Chloe's washer went off signalling her clothes were done washing. 

"You gonna get that?" Beca asked. 

"Duh" Chloe said before getting up and walking over to the washer. She knew that reply was petty and uncalled for. But God damn it, she was pissed off. 

She was mad at herself more then anything. Mad because maybe if she took a risk, she wouldn't be stuck here in this situation with Beca. Her hair wouldn't be this awful blonde that she hated. And she wouldn't be so miserable. But, the past couldn't be changed. 

They had been silent as Chloe grabbed the clothes, throwing them into the dryer. She repeated the action with the coins then turning the knob. The dryer kicked on and started; signalling that Chloe could go back. But, she didn't. 

She remained with her hands leaning onto the top of the dryer. Her head hung low as she was trying to think of the next words she needed to say. But, Beca had done that for her. 

"Just tell me who it is-"

"Why does this matter to you so much?" Chloe asked. Her head looked back up at Beca who was leaned back in her seat. 

"I don't know" Beca shrugged. "Never was like you to hide shit from me. So why is it now?" 

"Because I haven't seen you in a year"

"I didn't know where you were-"

"Bullshit," Chloe laughed. "You could have asked any Bella to help you find me" 

"And you could have found me too" 

"You haven't left. I knew where you lived" 

"I have" Beca said. "Why do you think I'm in Manhattan? For the scenery?" She chuckled. 

"I don't know.." Chloe shrugged. 

"I bought myself an apartment. I couldn't stay in Brooklyn" 

"Why?" 

"It reminded me of you" Beca had let the words escape before she could catch them. 

Chloe had scoffed a bit before she started to walk over. 

"I'm sorry, you couldn't stay because it reminded you of me?" Chloe asked. "Was I that awful?" She added. 

Beca had groaned a bit; hating the way Chloe twisted her words. Even if it was unintentional. She knew if she said her words with a more clear meaning that Chloe would have understood and not twisted the words up. 

"Yeah" Beca scoffed. "Just the worst" Sarcasm ran through her tone. 

"Be serious. You loved that apartment. When I tried to get you to move out with me, you didn't want to leave it" 

"Because I didn't want to live down the hall from soldier boy and you" Beca said. "I hated that apartment, so much. The only time it was okay to be stuffed in that tiny hell hole is when you were there!" Her voice back to raising in its volume. 

"Why?!" Chloe yelled out. Arms thrown out to her side as her blonde hair was falling in front of her beat red face. 

"It doesn't matter" Beca said. "That's besides the point-" 

"Oh, so now it doesn't matter?" Chloe laughed still in disbelief she was fighting with Beca. It was not how she imagined her day going for sure. 

"Well, no. Because it's obvious we don't tell each other shit anymore. Hell, it's obvious we never did!"

"What do you mean, Beca?" Chloe asked. 

"You fell in love with someone when we were still friends and you never told me-"

"Oh my god" Chloe let her head fall back with a very thick annoyed laughter escaping her lips. 

"I told you about-"

"I fucking fell in love with you!" Chloe yelled. She flipped her head back up to look at Beca as the words left. "I never told you because it is you. You made fall in love with you" 

Both had fallen into a very thick silence. Their eyes though never lost each other's gaze. They were desperate to have a conversation without words like they used to. Usually they could just look at each other from across the room and know what the other was thinking. But both knew this time? Words needed to be spoken. 

After a few seconds of what felt like years, the buzzer to Beca's washer had gone off. It was followed by the washer turning itself off. Beca was about to push herself up from the seat and rush over. But, Chloe had stopped her by stepping in her way. 

They needed to address this so they could move on in life. And Chloe was well aware of that. So if Beca got up to grab that laundry, she knew she would escape somehow. Because Beca wasn't just a very talented musician. She was also an escape artist in these types of situations. 

"Bec-"

"You love me?" Beca asked; cutting her off. "In a friend-"

"More" Chloe replied. Her face looked down as she just shook her head. "In the way I was never supposed to" 

Beca had nodded softly. Her back leaning into the back of the chair once more. Chloe had taken notice that Beca's posture had softened a bit. It didn't seem like she was going to take off and escape the situation anymore. Maybe that's because she realized she needed to say goodbye is what Chloe thought. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" A small voice crack was heard as she looked back up at Chloe. 

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know" Her voice sounded small. "I didn't want to lose you" 

"But when you went off with him we-"

"Lost each other. Yeah. I know" Chloe finished Beca's sentence as her feet started to carry her pacing legs back and forth. "And I should have taken the risk to tell you even if you didn't share those feelings because then maybe I wouldn't of ever been with someone I didn't love" 

Beca just nodded along with Chloe's words. She was now rambling about how she was sorry she never said anything, but she couldn't. If Beca was honest she was barely listening. More just trying to comprehend the only person she fell in love with still is in love with her. 

Then it kicked in to Beca's mind. She had to say something about how she felt. It was now or never because it seemed like Chloe was freaking herself out to the point she was going to run out without her laundry. And Beca didn't want that. She wanted to keep Chloe here with her. 

"..and I wasn't sure of how exactly to word it and I-"

"I love you too, Chloe" Beca choked out the foreign words that had been sworn off her tongue for so long. 

Chloe stopped her words and pacing. She had her back turned to Beca with her hands on her hips. Her eyes up on the screen which had turned off after Beca said it. So Chloe saw Beca's small reflection in the screen. She looked like she was being honest about it. Which scared yet excited the living hell out of Chloe. 

"You what?" Chloe turned on her heels.

"You made me fall in love with you too and I never meant to. But that's why I was so mad you left.." Beca explained. "I didn't want to see you with him or anyone"

"You're lying" Chloe replied. 

"I fucking wish I was because loving you is a lot of work, Beale" Beca sighed. 

"Oh my god" Chloe whispered. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry.." 

"Oh my god" Chloe repeated. 

"So I think I should get my laundry now" Beca had stood up. 

"Oh my god" Chloe said once again. 

"I'm going to let you take your time with this.." 

"Oh my god" 

"And I'm going to switch out my laundry" Beca had said before going over. She swore she heard those three words again, but brushed it off. 

As Beca was switching out the dark laundry to the dryer. Then putting the lights into the washer, Chloe had walked over. Beca had been throwing a pile in before looking at the slightly taller woman beside her. 

"Oh my god?" Beca couldn't help but mock the words. A slight smirk on her face. 

Chloe just shook her head before saying, 

"Oh my god.." Chloe had whispered before throwing her arms around Beca's waist. 

"Oh my god" Beca thought to herself. 

She never realized it before. But, when she was in Chloe's arms it felt like another world. She felt like she was safe and at home. Nobody could hurt her or destroy anything while Chloe was holding onto her. 

Her own arms had snaked around Chloe's neck to hold her back. Her feet had pushed up slightly onto her tippy toes to let herself be more into Chloe's tight embrace. And, they had stayed like that. 

The only sounds behind them were the dryer machines on their spins. The very faint sound of eighties music from the radio that was covered by the TV before. But now heard because the TV shut off. They couldn't even make out the song. You just could tell from it's synth beats it was from the eighties. 

"I missed you.." Beca whispered. "And I should have told you sooner" She added. 

"No, I was dumb for leaving with him. I should have told you or just stayed with you. We would have figured it out eventually.." Chloe chuckled as she lifted her head up to look at Beca. Her arms still holding her close. 

"Would we?" Beca asked. 

"Maybe" Chloe shrugged. "Who knows? You were pretty oblivious to my flirts" A small smirk was now forming. 

Beca rolled her eyes. "Hard to tell what means what when you flirt with me then go out on a date"

"Okay," Chloe sighed. "I'll give you that" She added. "But same with you, you did that too" 

Beca nodded. 

"Yeah, guess we both didn't help make anything clear" 

Beca's phone had buzzed in her back pocket. A sigh escaped her lips knowing it would be Amy telling her about the monkey. So she pulled it out with one hand, still keeping the other locked behind Chloe's neck. 

Her thumb had swiped the code in causing Chloe to chuckle softly. 

"What?" Beca asked as her thumb tapped away to find her messages. 

"You still use the 'Z' as your passcode" 

"It's easy to remember" Beca argued back with a small smile that Chloe remembered such a small detail. 

"Yeah but if you don't change it, someone will hack into it" 

"The only person who did was you and that was to take selfies to see if my camera was better" 

"Oh, that wasn't it. I wanted you to have photos of me on your phone" Chloe confessed. "Closest to dating I got" 

"God, you're weird" Beca said before opening the message. She found there a photo of a monkey on their couch. "There's a monkey at my apartment" Beca said. 

"Oh my god" Chloe softly giggled. 

"I told her no monkey" Beca groaned. "I'm going to have to get home and argue her while calling anima-"

"No, you can come back to my place.." Chloe cut off. "My apartments been super lonely since I moved in. Nobody visits" 

"You can't guilt trip me Beale" Beca said; looking back at the woman. 

"Oh I can, and I just did" Chloe smiled.

"But I can't just let her have a monkey in the fucking apartment, Chlo" 

"Let her figure that out. You can't always fix everything" Chloe said as she moved a piece of Beca's hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear. "You know that.."

Beca leaned her head towards Chloe's hand, hoping she would keep her hand there. She gave Beca one even better though. Chloe had placed her hand on Beca's cheek while her thumb rubbed at her cheekbone. Beca couldn't help but feel her face go on fire at the slight gesture. 

"You just want me in your bed, Beale" Beca whispered. 

Chloe chuckled. 

"No idea what would make you think that" Chloe whispered. 

Beca placed her hand over Chloe's hand that was still on her cheek. Their eyes locked together both reading that they were in disbelief of the spot they were in. When Beca left to go to the laundromat, this would be last on her list for things to possibly happen. Hell, probably not even on the list. 

Chloe was the one to lean in which wasn't a surprise to either of them. It felt that it was supposed to happen that way. Chloe was always the one initiating their cuddle sessions or all those drunken kisses, well, except that one. That was on Beca. 

Their noses brushed against one another, sending tingles down their spines. Beca closed her eyes when that familiar scent of vanilla chapstick that Chloe always used came close to her. After all this time, Chloe was still herself. Using that same apple scented shampoo and vanilla perfume. All of it just reminded Beca of home. 

Beca was surprisingly the one to become impatient. She leaned up, closing the gap between their lips. The only other times she ever felt Chloe's lips against her own, she was drunk. They were both drunk. So the memory was fuzzy or not even there. This was the first kiss sober that both of them were able to expierence. 

"Holy shit.." Beca mumbled between kisses. 

Chloe just giggled a little when they separated to take a breath of air. Their foreheads rested against one another. 

"Good?" Chloe asked. 

"Take me home" Beca said. 

Chloe just nodded, understanding that daring look in her eyes. 

They both went to run out of the building to Chloe's apartment. But, both stopped when Chloe looked back. 

"Shit, laundry" Chloe realized. 

Beca laughed a bit. 

"Probably important to wait for that" Beca said. 

"Probably," Chloe sighed. "Even though I'd like to take you home now" 

"We can still make out, weirdo'. Nobody else is going to be here" Beca pointed out. 

"With our luck someone will show up" Chloe sighed. 

"My god you negative creep, shut the fuck up and just kiss me" Beca rolled her eyes. 

"So bossy" Chloe grinned before pushing Beca up against the wall of dryers. 

"Eh, you like it" Beca chuckled. 

"Maybe.." Chloe whispered before letting their lips reconnect all over. It was definetely a new addiction to them both. 

And all they could think was exactly what Chloe pulled away for a second to say, 

"Who knew doing laundry could turn into the best thing ever?"


End file.
